


warmth

by nightfurious



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: EliHec Week 2020, M/M, Post-Game, sorta - Freeform, surprise visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfurious/pseuds/nightfurious
Summary: Eliwood's overworking himself, again. Hector is called in to make him stop.
Relationships: Eliwood/Hector (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 25





	warmth

**Author's Note:**

> elihec week 2020 babey! hopefully i get prompts for the other days done too
> 
> day one: [together]/apart

It was a bright morning, in sharp contrast to the sheets of rain from the previous day, and quiet, too, as though nature was afraid to show its face. Despite the warmth flooding down from the unimpeded sun, the wet ground made for a tedious trip across the land of Pherae; but a tired courier arrived at Castle Pherae nonetheless, and a knight gratefully accepted what he had come to deliver.

When Eleanora later opened the door to Eliwood’s study, she found him slumped over his desk, a quill clutched in one hand as he slept, even as the sun shone down on his face. It was, unfortunately, a familiar sight, and not a surprise. The month since he arrived home from war had been, in every sense of the word, chaos.

Despite his clear exhaustion, it took only a gentle touch to wake him. He sat up in a flash, blinking blearily at his desk, then the quill in his hand, which he dropped, then up at his mother. As reality set in, he released a heavy breath and rubbed hard at his aching eyes. “Good morning, Mother,” he croaked. “Has news arrived from Laus yet?”

Eleanora smiled softly at him. “You really should get some proper rest. In a bed. Marcus and I can take care of things. At this rate, you’re going to work yourself into the ground.” He didn’t respond, glaring at the parchment on his desk, and she sighed. “But, yes. We received a letter this morning from Laus.”

Eliwood looked up at the sound of paper, and she proffered him a letter. He took it quickly and scanned it over. The words ran together under his still-drowsy gaze, but he was able to make out enough of it. “This is good,” he murmured. “With this, we can—”

“Eliwood.”

He glanced up again, only to find another letter in her hand. He frowned at it. “What’s this?”

“It’s from Ostia.”

The warmth that exploded through Eliwood’s chest was enough to wake him up completely, and Laus’s letter fell to his desk as he snatched the new one. It was still sealed, much to his relief, and he was about to rip it open when his mother placed a hand on top of his.

“Eliwood, you need to rest. I will handle the letter from Laus.”

His grip tightened on Hector’s letter. “But…”

“Please. For your sake, as well as ours.”

A moment passed in silence. Then, with great effort, Eliwood stood. “Alright.”

Eleanora smiled again, as bright as the sun streaming through the window, and Eliwood found himself smiling back as she led him from the room, Hector’s letter gripped tightly in his fist.

//

When Eliwood next awoke, he was being shaken. He ignored it, curling tighter into himself. The jostling continued, harder this time, but still he clung desperately to sleep, until a voice finally clipped through his consciousness.

“—wood. Eliwood! Geez, I didn’t think you were _this_ bad!”

The words sent a rush through him, and he forced his eyes to open. “Hector?” he breathed.

“Ah, there you are! Pretty late to still be in bed, isn’t it?”

“Huh?” Eliwood blinked, his vision clearing, and his gaze snapped to his window, where he could see the late-afternoon sun wafting lazily through the air.

_How late did I sleep?!_

With a burst of energy, he pushed himself up, only for his head to collide hard with something just above him. A shout of alarm and pain echoed from himself and from somewhere beside him, and as he collapsed back onto his pillow, gripping his forehead, he glared in the direction, searching for the source. It didn’t take long to find.

Hector was standing a few feet away, one hand pressed against his own forehead, still dressed mostly in his travel clothes, but without the armor. Eliwood pushed himself up again, and as they made eye contact, he gulped. “Ah, sorry, Hector. I… did not expect to be asleep when you arrived.”

“Nice to see you, too,” Hector grumbled. “But, I take it you got my letter?”

Of course, he did. He read it the moment he got to his room, once, then twice, then three times, soaking up every word, every “I love you,” Hector’s voice echoing in his head like an elixir. At the mention, he glanced down at his fist, now resting in his lap, the parchment within it crumpled; he had fallen asleep holding it. Hector followed his gaze and laughed; Eliwood shot him a glare before he could speak, though the smile tugging at his lips ruined the effect. “Yes, I got your letter,” he said, “but I will have you know that I don’t need a ‘babysitter.’ ”

Hector only laughed again. “The letters I got from your mother and Marcus beg to differ. You’ve been staying up late every night, sometimes not even sleeping, so you can handle all the correspondence on your own. Marcus said you even join the knights’ training sometimes. And how long has it been since you’ve eaten?”

It had been since lunch the previous day, but Hector didn’t need to know that. “Alright, I get it, I get it. So you’ve come to distract me, have you? I’ll say it’s worked.”

Hector rolled his eyes. “Oh, come now, you think this is all I’ve got planned, waking you up?”

Eliwood stood, dropping the letter on his bed, and stepped forward, draping his arms over Hector’s shoulders. He rested his head in the crook of his neck as Hector chuckled and wrapped his arms around him. “No, but you being here is all I need.”

They stood like that for several minutes, relishing in the company they had both missed since the war ended. Hector smelled of nature; the humidity clung to his clothes, making them just wet enough to be cold to the touch. His muscles were firm under the soft cloth, but not uncomfortable. Eliwood felt his heart pounding against his chest as though trying to enter Hector’s, and he wondered if Hector could feel it, or if his was doing the same. It was a nice thought, and Eliwood felt himself melt further into the contact.

But at that second, Hector pulled back, and he held Eliwood at arm’s length. “Enough of that. Come on, get ready.”

Eliwood pouted but complied, and when he rejoined Hector outside his room, the latter took his hand and began leading him through the halls. Eliwood blinked down at their joined hands. “Ah, I don’t think we should—”

“You worry too much. No one will question it, and if they do, so what? Aren’t you tired of hiding?”

While Eliwood was apprehensive of how the people of Lycia would react to an announcement like that, he had to agree, and that warmth once again blossomed from his heart, tingling in his fingertips where they met Hector’s skin. If their hands didn’t give it away, the dopey grin that Eliwood couldn’t seem to wipe from his face certainly would have, but they didn’t pass anyone as they traversed the castle. 

At last, Hector led him into the courtyard, and Eliwood began to understand what he was doing. The earth crunched wetly under their boots as they crossed the grass, and they would certainly be reprimanded if they tracked anything inside, but for the moment, Eliwood didn’t care. He took a deep breath; moisture hung thick in the air, made uncomfortably warm by the sun, but it was different. It wasn’t stuffy castle air. It carried the scents of nature, the same that had clung to Hector, and it felt like a breath of new life.

Hector grinned down at him, and Eliwood met his gaze somewhat bashfully. “I’m sorry for making you all worry,” he said, “but thank you for coming. It means a lot. And I’ll try not to let my well-being get in the way of Ostia’s leadership again anytime soon.”

“Bah, you’re not getting in the way of anything. I was glad to come. Besides, I could use a break, too.”

He pulled Eliwood along again, this time stopping at a wooden bench. Luckily, the sun had dried it already, and they sat, hands still entwined. Eliwood leaned his head on Hector’s shoulder. “I’m glad things are going well in Ostia. I trust Oswin will have everything under control for as long as you’re here.”

“Of course, he will. And you know you can count on your mother and Marcus to help here, don’t you?”

Eliwood ran his thumb along the back of Hector’s hand. “I think my mother said something similar this morning. I do trust them, of course, but…”

“You don’t have to do everything yourself.”

He paused. He knew that, but hearing it aloud was different. With a small sigh, he took Hector’s hand in both of his own. “I know. I have you, don’t I?”

“That’s right! Now, you didn’t answer me earlier. How long has it been since you’ve eaten?”  
“Well…”

As if on cue, Eliwood’s stomach growled. Hector barked a laugh. “Long enough, eh? How about we get something now?”

“Not yet. Let me sit here a little longer.” Here, with the sun and the trees and his love right next to him—this was the most at peace he’d been in weeks. He held Hector’s hand a little tighter and let his eyes droop closed. “Just for a moment.”

Hector made a noise of agreement. Eliwood listened to the rhythm of his breathing, the beat of his heart, the rustle of the wind in the leaves. Several seconds passed in silence.

Then, “Wait. Eliwood? Don’t you dare go back to sleep on me!”


End file.
